After 4,000 years
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Ardeth in a past life thought he'd lost his one true love forever after her brother, Imhotep murdered her and he committed suicide after losing her. Now 4,013 years later, they find their way back to each other.
1. The return to Egypt

I watched "The Mummy" and "The Mummy returns" My favorite character was Ardeth Bay, and I decided to make a fanfiction about him.

* * *

**2013**

I sighed as I looked out the plane window and over Egypt. My parents were moving back and though I was 23 years old, and my brothers, expect for Chaths, aged 16 and Seth, aged 19, were over the ages of 20 and we all decided to move with my parents back from America.

About 10 years ago, when I was 13, I had a dream, which gave me my memories and everything back from my past life. My parents, my brothers and my true love. He was a Medjai, a warrior and protector of Pharaoh Seti. His name was Bes-Ardith, but everyone called him Ardith. I was murdered in my first life by my brother, Imhotep. Bes-Ardith committed suicide shortly after my death.

Why did I agree to come to Egypt? I don't know. Maybe because I got a vision that Bes-Ardith was reincarnated as a man named Ardeth Bay? I may never know. The vision pretty much told me that he was aware of his past life as well. He was made immortal too, as my family and I are.

My eldest brother, Amun, whom I was the closest to, was also a Medjai. He has the tattoos now and everything. He sat across from me, facing me.

"Ready for this?" He asked me. I sighed and put my book away. I knew several different languages. I knew English, Hebrew, Arabic and Ancient Egyptian.

"I'm not sure, but I need to be, I have a feeling I know exactly why I'm doing this." She said. Amun nodded. "It's because of Bes, Isn't it?" He asked. He was one of the few only people who called Bes-Ardith, Bes. I nodded. "My vision told me that he was here."

My Parents were sitting farther up the jet. They have had 7 kids total. It was Amun, then Hamadi, Then Neb-E-Tcher, and then Imhotep, and then me, Seth came after me and then finally, Chaths.

Soon the jet leaded in Cairo. I placed my book in my backpack and grabbed my bags and my cat's, Cleo's Kennel. We got our stuff on a bus and we sat for the long ride to our house on the outskirts of Cairo.

I walked into the house when we got there. Boxes were stacked everywhere. I headed up to my room, where boxes were stacked neatly against the wall. I looked outside my bedroom window. All of our horses were there. My father had to pay quite enough to get 8 horses from America to here. I unpacked my bedding and made my bed up. I put all my clothes and table decorations and pictures up. I began unpacking my books and notebooks and putting my books on the bookshelves.

I've been managing to read everything I could about the Hatshepsut family from 4,013 years ago. I've found quite a lot. I went to my brothers about it when I learned of my past life. They'd remembered theirs. We didn't tell our parents, but we knew they knew everything of their past lives, because we overheard them talk about it when they thought we weren't paying attention.

I fear the only reason why they came to Egypt is because of my brother, they wanted to raise him again. I'm sorry about saying this about my brother and all, but Imhotep needs to stay dead.

We were all homeschooled, never once attending an American school, so we were taught differently. We were trained to fight from a young age. That was not normal for American kids. Anyway, we were taught actual fighting, sword/dagger fighting, Archery and in firearms. I was the most skilled in archery, even though I was pretty fair in firearms. Amun and Hamadi were very skilled in firearms. We were also taught English (Obviously), Arabic and Ancient Egyptian. I learned Hebrew all on my own, Amun and me both. Mom and Papa taught us the histories of Ancient Egypt and to memorize it.

I finally finished putting my books away. I put my 2 daggers, sword and bow in arrows in my closet. I let Cleo out of her crate and headed downstairs for supper when mom called.

We ate a quick supper with small talk and we all headed up to our beds. That night, I had a vivid dream.

**I was walking down the palace halls to go for a walk when I pasted by my dad's cousin, Pharaoh Seti, whom was talking to my brother, his priest, and adviser, as well as a close friend, Imhotep. "Jendayi, before you go on your walk, would you please send Nefertiri in?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes sir." I said. I glared at my brother as he glared at me. We had an estranged relationship. He wasn't as close to me or any of our brothers as he used to be. I found Nefertiri a couple hall ways down. "Nefertiri, your father is asking for you." I said. She nodded. "Thanks Jendayi." And took off down the hall. I went out to the garden where I met up with Bes-Ardith. He smiled when he saw me.**

I woke up early the next morning, shaking my dream out of my head. I got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen, that's when I found the note.

Kids,

We know of your remembrance of your past lives. We've gone to Hamunapatra. We left last night after you went to bed.

Mom and Papa.

When Amun and Hamadi got up, I showed them the letter. Hamadi started cursing in several different languages. "We have to leave don't we?" I ask. Amun nodded. "Yes. Hamadi, you and Jendayi get dressed and get what you need and get your horses saddled up. I'll wake the others up.

I nodded and dashed upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt and a white and gold dress to mid-thigh. I put on my knee socks and boots and put my knee brace on over my jeans. I braided my long thick black hair against my back. I put my dessert robes on and grabbed my scarf to keep the sand out of my face. I packed a small backpack with books we may need and a notebook. I grabbed my weapons and the saddle bag, which I put a few snacks and a couple bottles of water. I headed outside to the stables. I led my horse, Hadi from his stall and put the saddle bag on him, I added my cellphone and a few carrots to it.

I made sure that my sword was securely on my belt. I mounted on my horse and Hamadi and I waited for our other brothers. They came out 5 minutes later, got their horses settled and we left.

After a while of traveling, we came to the dunes of Hamunapatra. "Jendayi, Amun, look." Chaths said, gesturing towards the ridges. Sure enough, we saw a group of 5 men in black robes on horses. They had the tattoos very much like Amun's. "The Medjai." I spoke in Arabic, pulling on the reins of my horse.

Amun nodded. "They will surely stop us, as Imhotep has been risen twice already, and don't ask me how I know that." He said. We moved forward for a couple more hours until we decided to take a break.

I swung my leg over and slid off of Hadi. "They'll be here soon, and if you're correct, then their leader will be Bes-Ardith's reincarnation, Ardeth Bay." Amun stated.

I took a deep breath; I was getting a bit nervous. It HAD been 4,013 years since I last saw him. That was the night that I was killed by Imhotep. He'd been too late, but he caught me as I fell and held me to him until I died. He kept whispering for me to stay with him, not to leave him and that he loved me. And then he killed himself after I died. We had been secret lovers since I was 16. Funny thing is, I was betrothed to him when I turned 19, and we both died a few months after that though. My father never knew about the 4 years before then.

A few minutes' later, I got another past vision.

**I'd just discovered that Imhotep had an intimate relationship with the king's mistress. I had to tell someone, though Imhotep didn't know that I knew. **

**I raced down the palace halls in my short white and gold dress and out the door and nearly ran into Amun and Bes-Ardith. "Whoa, Jendayi, what's wrong?" Amun asked me.**

"**It's Imhotep. I just found out information about him that I don't want to know. It could possibly get me killed by him if he found out that I knew." I said. I was pretty much scared for my life at that point. "Jendayi, you can tell us, you know Bes and I won't let anything happen to you." He said, with a glance to Bes-Ardith, who almost looked murderous. **

"**Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun are together, like together, together."**

"**As in-"Amun started but I cut him off**

"**Yes"**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Where?"**

"**The courtyard, he didn't see me."**

"**I'll be right back." Amun said, leaving me alone with Bes-Ardith. He was the only person who knew about us and didn't care. He knew I'd be safe with him. "What's going to happen to my brother?" I asked, watching Amun leave. "Honestly Jendayi, I don't know." He turned me around and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to stop my tears from flowing. Bes-Ardith held me tightly against his bare chest. "It'll be fine Jendayi. It'll all be okay." He said. And then he kissed me. "I won't let anything happen to you.**

I snapped out of my vision at the sound of my brother's voice. "They're coming." Amun informed me. Seth and Chaths slid down from their horses. The 5 men galloped up on their horses. The leader on the black horse was clearly the man that Amun, Hamadi and I knew as Bes-Ardith. Neb-E-Tcher never met him and Seth and Chaths were too young to remember him. Heck, when I was killed, they barely knew me.

Ardeth Bay looked at the 6 of us, with surprise in his eyes, they only thing giving away his expression. "The Hatshepsut Family?" He whispered to himself," but it can't be." He needed to know. "Who are you and what are you doing in this area?"


	2. A shocking Discovery

Hey Guys, I finally updated. Sorry It's been so long. I've been really busy and I just got settled into my first year of college and I wanted to come up with more ideas for this story. I apologize that this isn't long enough, but this is all I could come up with for the night. It's 11:21 pm now and I have a full day of classes tomorrow

* * *

Chapter Two: A Shocking discovery

* * *

"I know what you must be thinking." Amun said. "We_ are _the Hatshepsut family from 4,014 years ago." My brother said. "And we're here to stop our parents from rising Imhotep." I added, and muttered 'stupid, murdering brother' under my breath.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the sky darkened. "Too late." Chaths said. We all stood back up. We'd kind of almost fell. My brothers, Seth and Hamadi had fallen off their horses. "Jendayi, what did the book say that would happen?" Amun asked me. I dug the book out of my bag and laid it on a rock. I flipped through the pages and skimmed the page with my finger. I found something.

"Okay, here it is." I said and began to read from the book. "If a mummy is raised more than 4 times, then a new curse comes, as well as a few of the 10 plagues of Egypt." I said. "Ah hell." Hamadi said. "Which ones?" Neb asked. "The First week is the plague of hail and fire. The second week is the plague of darkness, but it lasts 9 days, and that's when the new curse falls in. Ice and snow will fall over all of Egypt." I said. "That's going to cause a lot of death and destruction." Seth said; "Considering that people around here aren't used to the cold."

"So what do we do now?" Chaths asked. "Well, it's not going to help going to Hamunapatra right now. So I'm guessing go back to the house and figure something out." Amun said. He turned to Ardeth. "You are coming to help?" He asked. Ardeth nodded. "Yes. I'm about tired of dealing with Imhotep." He said.

I put the book back into my bag and remounted. My brothers did the same and Ardeth got back onto his horse and followed us. Amun led the way with all my brothers following him. Ardeth fell in beside me. "How long have your brothers and you have had your memories back?" He asked. I shrugged. "Probably about 10 years." I said. "Mom and dad finally decided to move back, So Amun, Heb, Hamadi and I decided to move back with them." I said. "I didn't know what they were really coming 'back for.''

"And you have no idea why they are raising him again?" he asked. "I wished I knew. I mean I know he's my brother and all, but the man killed me. And my parents fully know that. By the way, I do that you killed yourself after my brother killed me." I said. "So, you know about that huh?" He said. I nodded. "I learned a lot from my dreams. I still get a bunch of warnings and visions in my dreams which is how I knew about you being here. I think it's one of the reasons why I came back here." I said. "I've had my memories since the day I've become a Medjai the second time, in the early 1900's. I had one vision the night I was made a warrior that told me you and your family weren't alive yet again. I've waited so long to see you again. I've missed you Jendayi" He said, taking my hand. I carefully gripped his hand as well, careful as not to fall off of the horse. "I've missed you too. It has been a long time.

By this time, my brothers were way ahead of us and by the time we reached my house, my brothers had already unsaddled their horses and went into the house. Ardeth got off his horse and picked me up off of mine. He spun me around like he hasn't seen me in a very long time, as he hadn't and then set me down. He kissed me softly and then hugged me for the longest time. I hugged him back tightly for what seemed like the longest time with my arms around him. A few minutes later, we had to go back in. I knew our house and stables were fire-proof, so all I had to do was lock down the stables. By the time we reached the covered porch of my house, the hail and fire started raining down. I could hear screams everywhere. I tried the door. It was locked because we used a different one than my brothers. I dug in my bag for the key and unlocked the door and closed it behind Ardeth.

We had entered through a side door that was the den. I led him through the den, past the kitchen and into the living room. Only Amun was in there. "The others went to their rooms for a nap. The first week has started. It's gonna be a long night. I guess we'll brainstorm tonight and meet back up in the morning to figure out what we're going to do. Ardeth, I guess you can bunk with Jendayi." He said.

"Mom and dad won't come back here, will they?" Seth asked, walking into the living room. Amun and I shook our heads at the same time. "No." I said. "They won't dare come back here now that they have risen Imhotep. They know what he did to me and knows we don't or won't approve of it."

Seth nodded and headed back down the hall to his room. Amun also went down another hall that held his room. The house holds 5 halls that have rooms. I have my own hall, and Hamadi and Bes have their rooms on the same hall as Amun and the two younger ones on the other side of the house from me.

Ardeth followed me to my room as I grabbed my laptop and a few books and headed to the family den, which was also on my hall, entered through the kitchen. You see, once you pass through the hall of my room and the den, you pass through the kitchen and the living room is one of the rooms adjacent to it and go through the living room, there is a little area by the front door, and there is a hall leading left that are Seth and Chaths rooms. The hall beside the living room (from the kitchen) leads to my older brothers rooms.

In the den, you could see somewhat outside and it was horrible. Fire was almost everywhere, but people were managing to put it out and every 20 minutes rain would come for about 30 minutes and then hail and fire, like a routine.

I pulled the shades of the windows down and cut one of the lamps and the TV on. I tried to do a little research on my laptop. I found some things, a lot on a site in Hebrew, and a few in Arabic. I finally got frustrated from not finding anything that would help and set my laptop down.

Ardeth was looking through the books. He put them aside when he noticed I wasn't on my laptop anymore. "Couldn't find anything?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. Not a single bit that would help us. lamedh-aleph (No in Hebrew; Pronounced "lo"), none." I said.

"We'll figure something out." He said, putting his arm around me. I sighed and nodded. I had confidence in him. I put my feet, folded my legs on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder while watching a surprisingly, a show in English. I would soon get up and help Neb with supper. He, for some reason was a better cook than I was, but I knew how to cook, so I often helped out with it. But for now I took comfort in my husbands** ((A/N: I know I said they weren't married yet in the previous chapter, but I will say they are, though she'll keep her own last name.))** presence. I really had missed him.

* * *

I hope you you guys don't mind I changed Ardeth from Jendayi's fiancee to her husband. I'll add a flashback for that one in the next chapter. Please tell me how you like this story. I love your feedback :)


End file.
